1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soil working method and to the associated device.
2. Description of Related Art
Soil or ground drilling or boring methods and devices have been known for many years. In these known methods a tool is rotated and simultaneously advanced in the soil in the direction of its rotation axis, so that a hole is made in the ground. As a result of the frictional forces between the tool and the wall, as well as the base of the hole, in the known methods the tool can become blocked, i.e. the torque available for rotating the tool is no longer able to overcome the frictional forces and as a result the rotary movement stops. Such a blocking effect makes it necessary to at least partly reextract the tool from the hole, which increases the time taken for drilling and reduces the quality of the hole.